Apothecary's Pharmacist
by LadyInRedz
Summary: He was one of the students that ran the school's pharmacy. A slightly gloomy, mysterious teen with dull, detached eyes that were so very cold. It was as if nothing was real to him anymore. As if nothing mattered anymore.
1. Past

**A/N**: SHOOT, I'M _FREAKING_ DIGGING MYSELF A FREAKING GRAVE. **_2_** FANFICS _AT ONCE_ WHAT AM I, A **MASOCHIST**? FISHHHHHHH.

I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to **Heart's Voice!** OTL. Ah, by the way, try **Teaching Chaos** by _rebornthespartan123._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR!

I just realised that this is_ so_, short.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an average kid in class, but rather shy, clumsy and below average in everything. Due to this, he was bullied from a young age and this continued for years.

Jeers and taunts accompanied with pranks dulled the once-bright light in his eyes all too quickly. Nobody supported him, for fear of falling victim to the bullying, and the adults who were supposed to help just averted their eyes, meaningless words spilling out of their mouth as words of comfort.

Only his mother _tried_ to help, encouraging him along the way. He slowly, _slowly_ started to improve.

* * *

_"It's okay, Tsu-kun. I don't mind that you're useless."_

* * *

Of course, it seemed as if he was hopeless; even his own mother stopped trying to help him.

Tsuna gradually saw no reason as to why he even tried in the first place, and started to shut himself off from reality as the level of bullying escalated.

It came to a point where he simply didn't _care_ about anything anymore. The bullying meant nothing to him, if only an inconvenience as to prevent his mother from seeing his injuries. _(Really, why did he even bother? She didn't mind, did she?)_

When Tsuna _completely_ shut himself off from the rest of the world, his mind went on autopilot. He improved immensely in everything, even going a bit over average. The bullying stopped, he was even awarded at the end of the year for his improvement in grades. However, he was detached, cold.

* * *

_"The teachers are the ones that helped this student, who was once bullied and failing…." Were the headlines of the Miracle Newspaper. Of course, trust them to take the credit, were his thoughts, but they were quickly dismissed._

* * *

He took all of these things stoically, emotionlessly, never wavering, never changing, and he left it at that.

* * *

"Tsu-kun~ Which school are you going to?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"How about going to Namimori Middle?"

"Oh?...Sure."

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, totally didn't go the way I wanted.. But I'll make do. I know I should work on Heart's Voice but, uh, I'm having trouble.

1)- _He improved immensely in everything, even going a bit over average. _

I can imagine this (though I'm not sure that this is true or not). I mean, if you don't care about anything, your head's basically empty, you should be able to absorb information easily. Plus the facts that he was _'detached, cold'_ means that he shouldn't really mind this. I can't say the same for myself, though.

2) _"The teachers are the ones that helped this student, who was once bullied and failing…." Were the headlines of the Miracle Newspaper. Of course, trust them to take the credit, were his thoughts, but they were quickly dismissed._

THIS MAY NOT BE TRUE. I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC (AND THAT SMALL SCENE!)! I apologize for stereotyping people and if I have caused offence, I, once again, **_apologise!_**

You _may_ think that Tsuna's _too young_ to start giving up so easily, but _because_ he's so young it's easy to change him. Well, at least that's what I think. Am I going too fast with this?

Oh, if you're wondering about Kyoko and Yamamoto, let's just say that they didn't have the guts to help. There. I'll try to write **Heart's Voice** today.

Sorry for the long A/N (I feel like I'm writing an essay. _What_ is **wrong** with me? IT'S ALL ABOUT ESSAYS –SOBS-).


	2. Job gained: Pharmacist

**A/N:** I have the most ideas for this now. That's my only excuse.

**Edit:** 14/9/2013, I, like I said before, edited it. There are major timeskips here, I apologise if it confuses you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

* * *

Tsuna decided that he should have looked up on the school before applying for it. The school had a ridiculously large campus, due to the fact that the school was 98% run by students and there were many, many add-ons to the school that normal schools didn't have. There was also the fact that the school was joined to Namimori High.

He looked at the school map again. _They even had a whole level just for medical use!_

Tsuna sighed, thinking that his mother must have sent him here because she thought he needed friends or something.(In the Sawada house, Nana sneezed.)

Tsuna grabbed the straps of his backpack, and walked past the gates that were guarded by the (he would later find out) **_infamous_** Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

The welcoming ceremony was boring, but he was able to find out most of the key figures of the school. The school committee was a mix of very..._colourful_ people. There was Byakuran, the student president who seemed fond of marshmallows. He ate it on stage, half-chewing and half-talking. Irie Shoichi was the Vice-President. Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome were the ones who took care of events on stage. Sasegawa Ryohei was part of the school's Sports Section and was the student that usually heightened others' spirits.

Then there was Hibari Kyoya. The school's Disciplinary Committee Chairman. The students seemed strangely frightened of him when he went on stage, right from the start of his (very rude, albeit short) speech, to the end of,"If you break the rules, herbivores, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna was rather confused about the other students' fear and the Chairman's (apparent) catchphrase.

He decided that he didn't need to know. He soon forgot about it as the welcoming ceremony ended and their classes were put on screen.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class A-1**

* * *

He introduced himself to the class, along with 40 other students. It was rather _normal_ (or out of place), considering the fact that the school in itself was strange.

Everything seemed okay, until the teacher announced that he would be letting the students familiarize themselves with the school.

His class' teacher seemed _way_ too cheerful when he gave them the tour of the school, telling them all the students needed to take up a job or an extracurricular activity in school. It was rather disturbing, to be honest.

They went to different places in the school to sign up for the job or the activity they would be participating in.

**Library** - Librarian

The library was nice and the place was peaceful, but Tsuna was quite sure he would be sleeping in there with the comfortable atmosphere in it. The students who weren't interested left with the teacher to their next destination.

**Science Lab **- Member of Science Club

He wasn't interested in Science unless it involved destroying buildings, which clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was more than likely because of the DC Chairman who enforced the rules with an iron fist/tonfa.

**School Cafeteria/Café** - Waiter/Waitress/Cook/Helper/Cleaner

He didn't particularly want to work in the Café, though the privileges given were tempting.

His cooking was average, and he didn't really want to be bossed around by the cooks.

Cleaning, for him, was definitely out of the question.

* * *

The crowd of students following the teacher around the school decreased to the point where only he was left when they went to the school's medical area, the Clinic.

**Clinic** - Pharmacist/Nurse

He didn't get to choose or think about it as the teacher immediately signed him up for the Pharmacist position, seeing as he was the last one left.

"You have the whole day to get used to your job!" were his parting words as he went away.

Tsuna was slightly irritated at the fact that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

"Sawada-kun, you have been signed up for this position, haven't you?"

"Yes."

Tsuna noticed the alarmingly low number of staff in the clinic when he looked around the area and asked about it.

"Ahaha, most of the students are gone when they reach this area, and some classes don't even make it as far as this place."

Tsuna sweatdropped at this.

"Okay, Sawada-kun, I am Mami Youko, Head Doctor of the Clinic! Call me Youko-nee. I usually run the Apothecary, as it is severely understaffed!"

They walked past a door with the label, 'Women's Health Doctor, Trident Shamal'

"Dr. Shamal is a huge womanizer, but he's good at what he does. He normally doesn't treat men."

Then past a few rooms.

"These rooms are only a small part of the Sick Bay. The Dental Clinic is also part of the Clinic."

The reception area.

"Koganei Hina mans the counter with Sasegawa Kyoko when there's a male patient, where Hina-chan has to take care of him. Sometimes, you see them with Luce. Luce is part of the Arcobaleno Class, by the way. Very nice girl, really good with the patients. It's a shame that she's the one that is part of the medical group _only_ during school outings."

The garden.

"We plant herbs, tea, flowers and all that here. It's also a great place for the patients to relax."

Finally, the Apothecary.

"This is the place where you will work in. We usually use fresh herbs to make the medicine, the effects are stronger that way. The storage room is full of dried herbs and samples of already made medicine. Other than giving out stuff to heal people, we also sell things like thermometers..."

_This is going to take a long, long time._

* * *

Youko started calling him 'Tsuna-kun' when she started teaching him the basics of his job.

Suprisingly, Tsuna found himself getting an interest in the job. He liked how the effects of the medicine would change if it had a bit more of this or a little less of that.

Tsuna started to bury himself under books on medicine. Business was slow at the Clinic as no one wanted or lost any of the things they were selling. He was doubling as a health consultant as more people asked for advice on how to lose weight, rather than ask for medicine or the products.

He never noticed the gossip of the students from his class or the strange glances people gave him as he walked down the hallways in school.

* * *

_"Hey, have you heard of the Mami-sensei's helper? Sawada-kun."_

_"Yeah, Sawada-kun seems to be doing great at the job. He doesn't seem to have friends, though."_

_"Do you know, I heard from XXX-chan that the advice he gave for her to..."_

* * *

He, however, did notice the concerned glances Youko gave him.

"Youko-nee, is there a problem?"

"Tsuna-kun, do you have any friends?"

"No."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Tsuna-kun, you need to have friends! It's not good to be all alone."

"..."

_Tsuna-kun... Do you not feel the pain of being alone?_

* * *

**A/N:** I have edited this.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
